1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel active compound combinations comprising firstly at least one known compound of the formula (I) and secondly a further active compound from the class of the neonicotinoids, which combinations are highly suitable for controlling animal pests, such as insects.
2. Description of Related Art
It is already known that compounds of the formula (I)
                in which        R represents methyl or cyclopropylhave insecticidal activity (cf. EP-A 0 539 588). Specifically, mention may be made of the compounds (Ia) and (Ib).        

The activity of these compounds is good; however, in some cases it is nevertheless unsatisfactory.
Furthermore, it is known that the neonicotinoid clothianidin has insecticidal properties.